House of the Muses Side Stories
by Hourglass Sand
Summary: First Story: Wolf and her muse discuss the delays in fixing the roof in his bedroom...


First Story: Me an' my muse Xellos discuss the delays that there have been in fixing the roof in his bedroom. ^_^ The author of this story is Wolf. Dragon just sat back and shook her head when I wrote it.  
  
Disclaimer: *raises eyebrow* I will attack you if you make me say it.  
  
Delays  
  
Wolf groaned as she walked in the door, frowning when she noticed how quiet the house was.  
  
"Guys?" she called, confused. Maybe she walked in the wrong house?  
  
"Hello Wolf-chan." a voice said softly right next to her ear.  
  
Wolf jumped and screamed, "Xellos! Don't DO that! Where are the others?"  
  
Xellos smiled at her closed-eyed and said, "They're all out of the house for the next few hours. Various errands I presume."  
  
Wolf looked at him warily. "Right, okay. I'm gonna go lay down for a while."  
  
Xellos grinned, and said, "Want some company?" Wolf blushed hotly, then shook her head and sighed, turning around and waving a hand over her shoulder. "Do whatever you want. I'm going to sleep."  
  
Xellos grinned wider and trotted after her cheerfully.  
  
"Ne, Xellos, when are you going to get the roof in your room fixed so we don't have to share anymore?" Wolf asked, looking over her shoulder at him while she threw her backpack in the corner and took of her shoes.  
  
Xellos put on a thoughtful look while he was taking off his cloak and shoes, and stated, "I should get it fixed any day now. I can't believe how many delays there have been. First, it was the hardware store not having the right supplies..."  
  
"I heard about that," Wolf commented, furrowing her eyebrows. "Some sort of freak accident. Gas leak in their warehouse or something like that. Whole place went up in flames." Out of sight Xellos smirked evilly.  
  
"Yeah, it took weeks for them to get our order, then their delivery man had that unfortunate accident. Such a pity. He was a very nice man." he went on in an innocent voice.  
  
Wolf nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed, frowning. "Well, accidents happen. Though I don't know WHAT he was thinking, swerving like that. The police say there was no reasonable explanation for it." Xellos put on an innocent expression, and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, g'night Xellos. Wake me when the others get back, kay?" Wolf yawned, laying down and listening to Xellos' footsteps as he walked over to his own bed.  
  
She had nearly drifted off when her bed suddenly sunk down with additional weight, making her jump. "Ne, Wolf, you know I sleep better when we're in the same bed." a voice whispered in her ear.  
  
Wolf smirked still facing the other way, and said, "Yeah, I know, but you never end up sleeping, do you?" Xellos chuckled lowly, and reached an arm out, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her over to him, nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Odd coincidence, isn't it." he murmured, brushing light kisses along her jaw line.  
  
Wolf smirk deepened, and she said casually, "Uh huh. How are you planning to 'delay' fixing the roof this time?"  
  
Xellos stopped for a minute, before chuckling again, and stating, "I was actually planning on just destroying my room completely, then breaking that useless second bed in here." Wolf snorted with suppressed laughter. "How long have you known?"  
  
"Oh, since about the time the warehouse caught on fire. It just seemed to have your touch on it." Wolf replied, tracing a crack in the wall with her eyes, still refusing to turn towards him.  
  
"I see." Xellos commented, wrapping his other arm around her waist to pull her closer, and gently biting her earlobe before whispering into her ear, "Any particular reason you decided to let me continue staying in here, Wolf- chan?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Wolf replied innocently, then turned over to face him. "Maybe I just sleep better with you nearby as well?"  
  
Xellos smirked evilly once more, then pulled her in for a passionate kiss, which Wolf happily returned.  
  
***********  
  
Thatz walked in the door of the house, and heard a muffled banging coming from the roof and stuck his head out a window, yelling, "Hey Xellos! Finally repairing your roof, huh?"  
  
Xellos grinned cheerfully, and replied, "Why yes, I am! It seemed like a good time to do it!"  
  
Thatz nodded, and pulled his head back in, walking by Wolf's room as he did so, seeing her sitting in front of her vanity.  
  
"Hey Wolf! When's lunch gonna be ready?" he asked eagerly.  
  
Wolf smiled back at him, and said, "I'll be out in a minute to fix it for everyone." Thatz happily nodded and continued on his way.  
  
After he was gone Wolf turned back to the mirror and applied a little more concealer to several suspicious blotches on the side of her neck facing away from the door.  
  
"Damn vampire. Oh well, at least I'm not tired anymore."  
  
Suddenly there was an explosion outside, and Wolf smirked and listened to the muffled voices coming from outside.  
  
"Geez Xellos! What the heck is wrong with you! That won't be able to be fixed for months!!!"  
  
"Oh well Thatz, I guees it's just another delay! Accidents happen you know!" ^_^  
  
Wolf- Ahh, the first installment in the 'House of the Muses' series! ^_^;;; This chapter should actually come later after everything has been explained. Oh well, I'll fix it later... 


End file.
